


Jack Noir the Silly Doggy

by Lupus753



Category: Homestuck, My Little Pony
Genre: Crossover, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupus753/pseuds/Lupus753
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The MLP song Applejack the Silly Pony, but with Jack Noir lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Noir the Silly Doggy

Who's a silly doggy?  
You're a silly doggy  
Who is? You is, Jack Noir  
Blasting down ships and cutting up monarchs  
Who is? You is, Jack Noir

All day long you fly around  
Blowing up planets just for fun  
Teleporting in a flash  
Killing trolls til there are none

Who's a silly doggy?   
You're a silly doggy  
Who is? You is, Jack Noir  
Blasting down ships and cutting up monarchs  
Who is? You is, Jack Noir

Killing all those peaceful people  
Slash them down just with your sword  
How else could you spend your free time?  
God, you are so very bored

Who's a silly doggy?  
You're a silly doggy  
Who is? You is, Jack Noir  
Blasting down ships and cutting up monarchs  
Who is? You is, Jack Noir

Soon this world will come to its end  
And then just what will you do?  
Come to master, she will stop you  
And there's nothing you can do

Who's a silly doggy?   
You're a silly doggy  
Who is? You is, Jack Noir  
Blasting down ships and cutting up monarchs  
Who is? You is, Jack Noir


End file.
